It's a Hard Knock Nine Lives
by petitprincess
Summary: This is my attempt at a Kid vs Kat fanfic i will continue it based on reads. anyway this is about Coop and Dennis being turned into cats. And they're going to have to deal with it for 2 months! COMPLETED!
1. Two months of torture

Just a normal day in the Burtonburger household(or at least as normal as it can be). Millie was playing dress up with Mr. Kat(again). She was dressing him up as a firefighter. She looked at him and said, "Hmm. Something's not right. Let see you have your boots, hat, jacket, and *gasp* I know your missing your hose. I'll be right back Mr. Kat." Kat checked to make sure Millie was gone. He ripped off his clothes and went inside his cat tree/lair. He went in the control room to contact the Kat Kommander, but instead Dr. K(Kat's girlfriend. Rob Boutilier(director) said her name is Dr. K not Eleanor) came up. She waved flirty too cat and meowed, she stopped and looked confused. Kat wondered why and noticed that he still had his firefighter hat on. He blushed and took it off. He was showing her, his latest invention. It was a device to vaporize all humans except for Millie of course. He demonstrated it on a Coop dummy and it turned into ash. He laughed maliciously.

*outside*

Coop and Dennis were showing each other skateboard tricks. Coop was next he said, "I saw someone do this on TV. It's called the Hospital 360 Flip." Dennis looked concerned, "Why do they call it the Hospital 360 Flip?" said Dennis. " 'Cause the guy doing it broke almost all of his bones, but that's because he's not a professional." Coop was getting ready but ended up falling off of his board, because Millie was screaming. Burt shouted, "COOP GET INSIDE NOW!" Dennis looked at him and said, "What did you do this time, Coop?" he just glared at him and went inside. They went inside the kitchen and noticed that half of the hose was sliced off. Burt said, "You know what Coop I can understand all of the stuff that you brake, but how can you manage to destroy this one." Honestly Coop, didn't know what he was talking about. He noticed some o Kat's claw marks on there he said, "No, I didn't do it Kat did." Millie gasped, "Why do you always blame poor Mr. Kat." "Maybe because its always Kat." Dennis went up stairs to avoid the family feud. Burt said, "Since you wanna blame the cat every time you get in trouble. You're grounded for 2 months, that means no video games, no TV, and no skateboard. Sorry sport, but maybe you'll learn your lesson this time." Coop groaned and went to his room.

*Coop's room*

He opened the door and saw Dennis tied up in Coop's clothes. Kat closed the door and melted the doorknob. Coop had enough of Kat and said, "That's it you lousy hairball. Its your fault that I'm grounded. This ends now." Kat did one of his alien growls and lunged at Coop. Coop did the same. And yet they both missed each other. Kat laughed and shot the gun at him. Coop ducked and saw a piece of the hose on the ray gun. "I knew you did it you worthless freak." Kat shot the gun again. Coop grabbed the mirror on his desk and reflected the blast. The ray bounced off the mirror and hit Kat, but instead of him turning to ash the ray came out of his body, it spilt into two and hit Coop and Dennis. Coop opened his eyes and it was blurry. He said, "Woah. What happened? Is Kat gone?" his vision came back and saw Kat still there he said, "Nope your still here." (In this Kat sounds kind of like Logan Miller. He plays Tripp, from I'm in the Band) Kat said, "Oh no that wasn't supposed to happen." Coop backed up and said, "How can I understand you?" Coop looked at Dennis he was little bit taller than Kat, he was black, he had thick yellow triangle stripes they stooped at his sides, his tail had little spikes on the top, he had yellow eyes, and black pupils. Coop grabbed a mirror and saw what he'd become. He had a fringe at the top of his head which looked like a piece of his hair, he had brown tail, brown patches on his back and on his chest, his skin is light brown, and pupils are white. He grabbed Kat by his chest and shaked him violently and said, "What did you do to me?" Kat kicked him off, "Its your fault for holding up the mirror." "Well it's your fault for using that thing on me. What was it supposed to do anyway?" Kat sighed and said, "It was supposed to vaporize you but I guess it just turns people into cats. C'mon I might as well tell Katrina about this." They walked towards the door and it seems Dennis, was the only one who noticed the doorknob was still melted. Dennis said, "How are we supposed to-" Kat ran towards the window and jumped out. Dennis and Coop gasped, Kat landed on his feet. They thought only normal cats can do that. He screamed, "Okay now its your turn." the two cat-boys looked at each other. Coop went first and he landed on his face. Dennis was next and he landed on his butt. They quickly recovered and ran inside the house(backdoor). Millie saw Mr. Kat and said, "Mr. Kat where have you been. Ew those are really weird cats. Oh well c'mon lets finish playing dress up." Dennis said, "I have a feeling that I'm definitely not gonna like dress up now."

*Millie's Room*

In dress up Coop was a princess, Dennis was a butler, and Kat's the prince. Burt came in Millie's room, "Have you seen your brother?" "Not since you grounded him." Burt was suspicious, but he was more suspicious over the two extra cats. "Where did those two cats come from?" "Don't know." "Come on Millie lets go put up posters." "Okay." Millie and Burt walked out the room. Coop, Dennis and Kat took off their costumes and went inside Kat's cat tree.

*Kat's Lair*

Coop and Dennis believe it or not are still amazed by how it looks. They went to the control room to contact Katrina(that's what I think the k stands for). He said, "You two should hide I don't know how she'll react." Coop smiled, "You just wanna be alone with girlfriend." Kat hissed and both of them ran off to hide. He pressed the button to notice the Kommander was back. The Kommander said, "What are you calling for Agent27B?" "I'm calling because well this is hypothetical. Lets say hypothetically speaking: that someone used a ray gun and instead of vaporizing their enemy it turned them into a cat." "Well that someone is going to have to deal with that said person. Now 27B who is it." "Oh my god your breaking up." He pressed the button to turn off his signal. He said, "You can come out now." Dennis said, "How long are we gonna be stuck like this?" Kat looked at Coop and said, "How long were grounded?" "Two months. Why?" "Enjoy two whole months of being a cat." Dennis and Coop looked at each other and just sighed.


	2. Father vs Son?

Coop woke up and looked at his clock 9:00 he said "OH NO I'M LATE!" he got ran past a mirror. He stop and thought 'wait a minute I don't have mirror.' he went back and saw that he's still a cat. He groaned because now he know it wasn't a dream. He saw a sticky note and read it:

Coop, meet me in the shed

There's someone that can help you

Understand our problem

Hatefully,

Kat

Coop just growled, he's still wondering why didn't Kat fix the doorknob. He looked at his window he took a deep breath and leaped out. He almost landed on his feet(unless you count falling down on your back). He went to the shed and saw Dr. K. Coop went down to pounce and said, "Why do I look like I'm about to pounce?" Dr. K walked up to him and said, "Hello Coop Rodentbrain I'm here to help you." he sighed, "Its Burtonburger and why do you want to help? Plus, how are you going to help me?" Kat handed her his collar, she put it on her wrist, she pressed a button, and turned into Coop's human form. She said, "With this disguise I can help you get by in school and at home." Coop was actually amazed. "What about Dennis?" said Coop, Dr. K held up a note saying:

Dennis, can't make it

In today he has a

Severe case of the

Head measles. He

Will have to be excused

For 2 months.

He said, "What are head measles?" Dr. K and Kat looked at each other and just shrugged. "I have one more question." Kat sighed, "What is it?" Coop was crossing his legs, "How do you use a litter box?" both of them had a disgusted look. Katrina said, "Uh, you can handle this one." Coop, Kat, and Dr. K ran inside the house. She was stopped by an angry father. Burt said, "Coop where have you been. More importantly how did you melt your doorknob." Coop/Katrina said, "I…was…um…Talking to Kat. My doorknob melted because um. I was messing with Millie's blow dryer." She smiled hoping Burt would believe her story. He said, "Well you didn't blame the cat so that's good. But I'm extending your grounding for an extra week."

*Basement*

Coop and Kat was in the basement. Coop was just staring at the litter box. He said, "Uh. How do you use a litter box." Kat shaked with disgust, "You just hop in and go. That's all I'm gonna tell you." Coop was still confused. Dennis came running down the steps and screamed, "WE HAVE AN EXTRA WEEK!" Coop jumped into litter box and fell in. Kat jumped to the ceiling and hung there. Dennis said, "Oops." Coop jumped out of the litter box, "Well now I don't have to go to the bathroom anymore."

*Bathroom*

Burt and Millie are giving Coop(not Katrina, the real Coop) a bath. Millie asked, "Why haven't we given those two cats a name?" Burt jumped at hearing this. He said, " Well pumpkin I haven't put up posters yet. Who knows what odd person has a cat like this?" Coop was shocked at hearing. He thought, 'I don't believe dad is doing what I did to Kat. I feel irony right now. I wonder what's Katrina doing. Why does it sound echoy in my head, when I think?'

*School*

Ms. Brannigan, was handing out test that will count 40% of their grade. Harley tapped Coop/Katrina's shoulder he said, "You might as well hand it in now Catboy." She rolled her eyes and said, "Says the one who has straight Ds." Lorne laughed and said, "Straight D-s." Harley high-fived Lorne, "Yeah you tell him." She rolled her eyes and went back to her test.

*At home*

Dennis, Kat, Millie, Burt are eating breakfast in the kitchen. Coop didn't want any Fishy Frisky Bits, so he was begging for bacon. Katrina came running in and Kat ran up purring to greet her. Burt and Millie were surprised. Burt sounding discouraged said, "So Coop, how did you do on your test today?" She handed him the paper and it was an A+++. Burt gasped out of the sight and almost passed. Although he forgot that Coop, was still on the floor and stepped on his tail. Coop, without thinking jumped on his farther and started clawing him. Dennis said, "Wow! That's kinda ironic." They went into the living room, and saw his face covered in claw marks. Coop felt bad for what he did. Burt placed Coop in a cage for the night. Coop looked up at him with pleading eyes, but Burt just simply ignored. Kat came in his room and melted the lock. Kat said, "Congrats you found a new enemy." Coop was too upset to get angry. Kat scratched his head and said, "Hey it's alright we lived in house for 2 years together, and we maintained to keep a frenemy relationship." Coop still didn't answer. Kat walked out of his room and turned his back. Kat thought to himself, 'Am I starting to feel bad for him?'

*back a Coop's room*

Coop said, "Wait a minute. All I have to do is show dad that I'm not evil." He jumped for joy. He ran out in the hallway and shouted, "Yeah I can do this!" Burt still didn't look where he was going and stepped on Coop's tail again. Coop also scratched Burt's face again. Instead of going in his room he slept in the basement. Coop said, "I can do this! Starting in the morning." he curled up and went to sleep


	3. The Kommander is coming

*I'm sorry i didn't want this to be a To Be Continued chapter. My mind was somewhere else. So i'm really sorry but please review and Enjoy.*

Coop stretched out and woke up not surprised that he's still in the basement. He said, "Hopefully today won't be so bad." He ran up the steps and looked to see if his dad is there. No sign of him. He was really worried. He walked out and caught in a net trap(with alarms). He said, "What's going on?" Dennis came running out and said, "Oh hey Coop. Why did you set off my trap." "Why did you put up one in the first place?" "Well you see Kat and Dr. K was talking to the Kommander and he started getting suspicious about you. So he said that he gonna come down to earth. That's all I heard after I ran out kind of screaming." Coop was still struggling to get out of the net. Dennis walked over and snapped a rope Coop fell(on his butt again). Coop said, "I wonder why he wants me." Dennis shrugged. Both of them went upstairs to see Kat. They checked in Millie's room first. They saw Katrina patting his back as if she feels sorry. Coop went up to them and said, "What happened?" Katrina got up and said, "The Kommander, is going to take away his mission from this planet. Them put him on a different one." Coop said, "I feel like this all my fault." Coop laid back his in sadness. Kat said, "Well then your feeling is correct." Then Coop, stopped feeling bad for Kat. Dennis said, "Well we're gonna have to think of something. By the way. Where's Millie and Mr. Burtonburger?" Katrina and Kat both pointed at Millie's calendar. It had date marked: Greenie Girls camping day. It also had a smiley face. Coop was pacing back and forth thinking of way they can fool the Kommander. Then Coop said, "Why don't we trick him into thinking that I can be an agent to?" Everyone started laughing. Then all of them stopped and looked at Coop. Kat said, "Wait a minute. Your serious. That's impossible but it also might work." The catbot thing said, "Kommander 1 hour." Dennis said, "Well we better do it fast."

To Be Continued


	4. The Threatening

*I Don'r know the name of Kat's brother so i called him Agent027A so if you can come up with a good name please write it in the review*

Dennis, Coop, Kat, and Dr. K ran in the backyard. Coop still had that obstacle course(From the episode "You'll Be Show Sorry"). Kat also made a blueprint to create a deathtrap. Kat said, "You have 1 hour to complete this. Go!" Coop looked at him. He said, "Are you serious?" Dr. K pushed Coop. He looked at it. He took a deep breath and ran towards the obstacle course. WARNING: Due to this being such a bad failure this scene has been cut out. Everything was in shambles after Coop's failure. The robot came back and said, "Kommander arriving in 1 minute." the four started panicking. Kat said, "Okay your just going to have to be pretend." Coop eyes went wide he said, "What if I slip up? What if he doesn't believe it?" Dr. K rolled her eyes and said, "Well, what if your nose fell off, and the sun came down to Earth? In other words with our help you'll fool the untrickable." Coop had a half smile on his face.

*1 minute later*

They heard an engine in the backyard. Dennis said, "Either someone's truck crashed in your yard again, or that's the Kommander." they looked at Dennis like he was stupid. All four of them run to the front yard to the cat-like ship. Katrina and Kat saluted. Dennis is bowing. Coop had no idea what to do. Kat nudged him and whispered, "Salute." Coop saluted and told Dennis to do the same. The Kommander came out the ship and Mr. Kitten is with him. Also another cat was with him ad it appeared to be Kat's brother(He was on the season finale on season 2). Kat thought to himself, 'Oh great. Two things to get on my nerves today.' he turned his towards Coop, who was still trying to figure out how to salute. Kat said quietly, "Make that three." The three cats walked off the ship and turned it invisible. Coop accidentally said out loud, "What's the point of turning it invisible. Stupid furless freak." Coop covered his mouth. Coop sighed and said, "Don't worry guys I'll take the heat you go back-" but Dennis, Dr. K and Kat already ran inside. Coop was scared stiff. The Kommander said, "How Agent 027B convinced me to come here? I'll never know but hear me now Coop Rodentbrain. For this will be the last time you'll make a mockery out of our kind. Remember that. Oh and don't tell the others." Coop had no answer and just nodded. The two cats behind him laughed evily. Coop whispered, "I'm gonna die."

*inside the house*

Katrina, Kat, and Dennis were worried. They were thinking that Coop was dead by now(especially Kat). Coop came inside and the three sighed in relief. Dennis said, "What did he say?" Coop said, "Uh, he said, that he will be making shelter in our tree house Dennis." Dennis growled. Dr. K and Kat feared he said something else to Coop, but they didn't want to ask. Kat grabbed Coop and brought him in the basement. Kat said, "Since we're away from everyone tell me what happened." Coop sighed. He was about to say something before a shadow figure of the Kommander, was in the background. The two screamed. After that two very annoying laughs came from behind the clothes line. Kat swiped the clothes away and saw Mr. Kitten and Agent 027A laughing. Kat said to the both of them, "Beat it you stupid pests." the two did a monster growl. Kat ran up the steps. Agent 027A said, "The Kommander wants to see you now." Coop said, "Can't there be a different way I can see him." Mr. Kitten laughed and said, "Yeah after he kills you, wait a few years you may see him in the afterlife." Coop said, "Never mind." he walked upstairs nervously.

*Backyard*

Kommander was waiting impatiently outside. Kommander said, "Where is he? He should've been outside by now." Katrina said, "Well Kommander, you see maybe Coop is-" Coop was standing outside the door. Kommander said angrily, "Yes. What about Coop?" Katrina said, "Coop is right behind you." Kommander turned around. Kommander waved Coop in his direction. Agent 027A and Mr. Kitten pushed him out the doorway. Kommander said, "Are you ready Coop?" Coop nodded. Kommander said threateningly, "Remember what I said. Also you only get one shot at this." Coop started shaking. Mr. Kitten said, "What you have to do is: Turn this pile of Earth rubbish into a death weapon." Agent 027A whispered in Coop's ear, "No pressure, but after you make it he may use it on you." The pests started laughing again. Coop gulped. WARNING: Due to another ultimate failure this scene has been cut out. Dr. K and Kat had plungers on their butts. Agent027A and Mr. Kitten had scorch marks on them. Dennis was hiding behind a lawn chair. The Kommander had a plunger on his head. Kommander said, "That was the worse coronation I've ever seen." Coop said, "I'm very sorry." Agent027A grabbed Coop's arms and put his feet on Coop's. So he wouldn't escape. Kommander's eyes were flashing red. Kat started panicking. Kat ran inside grabbed a mirror and ran in front of Coop. Red beams came out of the Kommander's eyes. The beams bounced back to the Kommander(he ducked). The beams were bouncing everywhere. They finally hit the invisible ship and it disintegrated. Everyone gasped. Kommander shouted, "MY SHIP! This is all your fault Coop!" Agent027A let go of him. Coop got down on the ground and started shaking. Kat got in front of him and said, "Wait. If you need to punish someone punish me. Since I put the mirror in front of you." Dennis whispered to Katrina, "What's gonna happen to Coop?" Katrina said, "I don't know." the Kommander growled. He said, "Since my ship is disintegrated. I have no choice but to stay on this planet." Coop said, "What?" Kat looked at Coop as if he was sorry. Dennis ran up and said, "Well since the Burtonburger's already have 3 cats. They may get suspicious about having 4 extra cats here." Katrina said, "No problem I'll sleep in the basement." The Kommander said, "We'll sleep in the tree house." Dennis said, "Then its settled." Dr. K, Kat and Dennis went inside. Kommander slammed his foot on Coop's tail. Coop made a little yelp in pain. The other cats went over Coop to. Kommander said, "Better get used to being a cat for two months. Cause I'll be watching your every move." The sun was setting and it was getting dark. The Kommander smiled and said, "Sweet dreams Coop." he took his foot off of his tail. Kommander, Agent027A, and Mr. Kitten laughed menacingly. Coop said after they left, "First dad hates me and now this. What else can go wrong?" Coop walked back in the house rubbing his tail.


	5. A Lot Can Go Wrong

*this is not To Be Continued. Its just a cliffhanger. Also i really need more names for Agent027A. Please Review*

It was 10:00AM and Coop was practicing on how to land on his feet. He was practicing by jumping off of his bed. He was getting better. He at least got his hind legs to stand up right. He said, "I'm never gonna land on my feet." then he started thinking, 'maybe if I jump from a higher distance, I'll land on my feet perfectly.' he opened up his window and was getting ready. When he jumped he noticed that his dad was outside. So he grabbed on to the ledge and waited. He felt a paw and hoped it was Katrina's. Unfortunately it was Agent027A. Coop said, "Please don't torment me today. I already had to sleep outside the house, twice this week." Agent027A said, "Okay." so he walked away. Coop was confused but he knew something bad was gonna happen. Mr. Kitten was on the roof and shot a laser at Coop's paw. Coop fell and almost hit and he then he started floating. Mr. Kitten hissed and yelled, "Paranormal Activity!" and he ran off. Coop looked at the backdoor and saw Kat using his collar. Coop said, "Thanks. Why did you do that?" Kat shrugged and said, "I don't know I guess I'm getting kind of fond of ya." Coop smiled. Kat said, "Lets go get you a collar." Coop said, "Like yours?" Kat rolled his eyes and then nodded. Coop was really excited.

*basement*

Katrina is with Dennis working on Coop's collar. It's similar to the Catnipians but, the strap was golden and it had a black star as the ID tag. Coop and Kat just arrived downstairs. Coop ran over to see his collar and said, "Woah! That looks awesome! Can I try it on?" Katrina yelled, "No wait don't do-" Coop got electrocuted. Dennis said, "We aren't actually done with it yet." Coop said, "Now you tell me." Katrina took the collar off of him. Katrina explained, "We want your collar to disappear. Just in case the Kommander comes within 30 feet from you. This way the Kommander won't think you became an agent, without proper training." Coop said, "Well I guess that makes sense." Kat heard footsteps. He went closer to the steps and saw it was Burt. He said, "Coop's father is coming." Every ran and hide of course not Coop(mostly because he wanted to confront his dad). Kat was on the ceiling he asked, "What are you doing!" Coop said, "I want to spend some time with dad, so he doesn't think I'm a bad person. *Ahem* I mean cat." Kat had a worried look on his face. Burt sees Coop and jumps back. Coop saw the laundry was all over the floor, and saw an opportunity to win back his father. Katrina used her x-ray vision and saw that the collar wasn't on the table. Katrina whispered to Dennis, "Where is the collar?" Dennis shrugged. Burt come over to Coop and pets his head and says, "Maybe your not so bad." Coop smiled. As Burt was putting laundry in the washing machine. He saw Coop's collar. He said, "What's this?" Coop heard a beeping noise. It was coming from the collar and the sound was to high for Burt to hear. Kat also heard the beeping(and it was getting louder). Kat didn't want Coop to get blamed again, so he jumped down from the ceiling and attacked his dad. The three cats gasped.

*2 hours of scratching later*

Coop and Kat were both placed in carriers. Millie said, "Daddy, Mr. Kat doesn't need a shot." Burt said, "Well Mr. Kat should've thought of that before clawing my face." Kat looked really depressed. Coop said, "I'm sorry I put you into this mess." Kat just nodded. Then Kat said, "It doesn't matter. I've been to the vet many times. What can go wrong? Man I hope didn't jinx that." When the car was pulling out. On the top of the car was Mr. Kitten and Agent027A. They both smiled ant each other and laughed evily.


	6. Unlikely Team

Kat was nervously shaking while driving to the vet. Coop thought, 'why is he so nervous? He's been there before.'

*behind the vet's*

Mr. Burtonburger was struggling to get Mr. Kat out of the car. Meanwhile, Agent027A and Mr. Kitten were devising a plan. Mr. Kitten suggested, "Lets get this over with, please." Agent027A looked at Mr. Kitten funny. He said, "What are you afraid of? Its just Agent027B." Mr. Kitten looked around and said, "Its not that old-timer. Its this place. It kinda creeps me out." Agent027A rolled his eyes and they went in the backdoor.

*in the vet's*

Kat was still shaking. Coop was patting his back to get him relaxed. Mr. Burtonburger went up to the front desk and said, "We are here to get rabies shots for our cats." Mrs. Paterson (same front desk lady) looked over Mr. Burtonburger's shoulder and saw his "cats". She said, "Well our original pet doctor is still out. I wonder what he's doing?" Mr. Burtonburger whispered, "Probably getting therapy." Mrs. Paterson said, "But we can put you with our new." he nodded. She said, "He'll be with you in a few minutes." Millie let Coop and Mr. Kat out. They saw a guy who almost looked like and shaped like Arnold Schwarzenegger. Coop and Kat saw him and headed for the door. He walked and grabbed their tails. Mr. Burtonburger said, " Uh, Mr. uh" the pet doctor addressed, "Mr. Bone-Crusher." Mr. Burtonburger smiled nervously at that name. He said, "Well uh, Mr. Bone-Crusher. Do you need me to come out back? Mr. Kat can kinda of be unpredictable." Mr. Bone-Crusher didn't answer and just shut the door and locked it. Millie said, "Is Mr. Kat gonna be alright?" Mr. Burtonburger said, "Of course sweet potato."

*in the back room*

Mr. Bone-Crusher, put Mr. Kat down in straps and put Coop in a steel cage. Coop whispered, "I have a feeling this won't be good." he was getting ready to give Kat his shot. He pulled out a shot that had a needle that was 2ft long. Kat started squirming in the straps. Then he melted(or whatever is called) and squeezed out of the straps. Coop saw that and slapped his and said, "Why didn't I think of that?". Coop did the same and squeezed out of the bars. The pet doctor was running towards Coop. Coop extended his tail and grabbed on to the ceiling light(the same light that Kat grabbed onto in Nip/Duck). Kat started running around to distract the doctor. Coop ran in the backdoor that led to the cages downstairs.

*cage basement*

Coop went down there, to find something he can fight back with. He saw Agent027A and Mr. Kitten in cages. He asked, "How did you guys get in here?" Mr. Kitten said, "Well were building a minion ray. When this big huge human was in the way." Agent027A continued, "He's unstoppable, we tried using the ray but it-" Coop interrupted, "Its not that I'm extremely not interested, in this story. But you have to help me." both cats said, "How?" the three cats heard a loud meow. Coop, melted the lock and said, "I'll explain on the way."

*upstairs*

Kat got back on the restraints. He was struggling to get out. Mr. Bone-Crusher said, "Hold still will hurt you." Kat's ears went down. Coop, Mr. Kitten, and Agent027A picked up three shots to sedate Mr. Bone-Crusher. Agent027A asked, "Why three shots?" Coop answered, "I have a feeling, he won't go down so easily." Coop grabbed three surgeons masks and used them as sling shots. All three of them went into his butt. Kat saw him fall down. Coop jumped up on the table. Kat said, "Wow! That was awesome! Also thanks." Coop said, "Your welcome. It's the least I can do since you saved me." Coop's claws transformed into razor blades, and he cut the restraints. Coop said to Agent027A and Mr. Kitten, "Thanks for helping." Mr. Kitten, "Don't get used to it." Agent027A and Mr. Kitten climbed up the wall and escaped through the air vents. Kat was about to walk out. Until coop interrupted, "Wait! You don't have your shot." Kat took out one of his claws pricked himself. He also got a band-aid and put it on the wound. Coop just shrugged and walked out with Kat.

*waiting room*

Millie ran towards Mr. Kat and Coop. She said, "I knew you'd be alright Mr. Kat. *gasp* I know what to call you know. I'm gonna call you Coop#2 because, you act kinda like him. Except your not annoying." Coop groaned and Kat laughed.

*in the car*

Mr. Burtonburger turned on the radio and "We Are The Champions" by Queen came on. Coop and Kat looked at each other, smiled, and started laughing.


	7. She's a Super Freak

*Its been 2 weeks and 3 days in this chapter. Also I don't own Cosmo she's owned by BatLover800 on DeviantArt.*

Katrina(disguised as Coop)is getting ready for school. Kat is fixing Coop's collar. Coop, is still trying to deal with the fact that he'll be a cat for two months. Coop is in Millie's, he was playing with a stuffed mouse, until he heard the spybot(more about the robot in the episode "The Bottyguard"). It said, "Incoming message." Coop walked over to it. It showed a hologram of a female cat, she had quills on the tip of her tail, ears, and it was her eyelashes, the quills had little green balls at the end of them, her back had dark hot pink patch that went fro the top of her forehead, to the tip of her tail, she was a darker pink than Kat, her tail started skinny and then got fluffy going up, she had one good eye and her other eye is a glass marble, her ears are the same size as Katrina's, and she has collar with badge on it. The badge had imprint of a cat's face on it. She also has a German accent. She said, "Hello, I don't know if you remember me. It's me Cosmo. Kat, I have come to get revenge on your little girlfriend. I heard that your on a planet called E-arth. Well I put a tracking device in your collar. I'll be there in t-minus 1min. Don't ask me what I'm going to do to your girlfriend. Lets just say it'll be a surprise. This video will wipe out your memory in 3...2...1." A ray came out of the hologram. It shot in Coop's eyes. He ended up passing out when it was done. All he could remember was menacing laughter.

*1 hour later*

Coop woke up and looked around. He said, "What happened?" Coop gasped and said, "I remember there was this one message. What was it about?" Coop was having a hard time remembering. Meanwhile at school, Katrina was getting ready to go to science. She said to herself, "Besides Agent027B, science is the closes thing I have to remember of home." When she almost done getting her things out of Coop's locker, she heard something. She looked around, pressed a button on her collar, and turned back into her original form. She said, "Come out!" Cosmo was on top of the lockers. Cosmo jumped on top of Katrina. Katrina asked, "Who are you?" Cosmo evily said, "Your controller." Cosmo put a microchip in Katrina's skin. It shocked Katrina. Then she stared blankly. Cosmo got off of her. She put an earpiece in Katrina's ear. She put on a headset. She said, "I want you to get rid of Kat. So that way he knows that it's not so easy to get rid of me. You got that kitty." Katrina said, "Yes master." Cosmo laughed crazy like. Then she started choking and coughing. She said, "Ugh, hairball."


	8. Deadly Alliance

*This is going to be awesome. Please read and review*

Katrina cut school and walked back home. When she got home instead of opening the door, she broke it down. Luckily Millie and Burt were out getting cat food. Kat turned around and was surprised. He questioned, "Why are you home? Your suppose to be in school." Katrina shrugged and dictated, "I have been giving precise command. It's to eliminate you!" Kat did his "Uh-Oh" thing and ran off. Katrina found one of Kat's weapons underneath the couch. It was a trombone, but with a whole bunch parts from a car battery and a TV set. She pulled the bore of the trombone, and a huge ray came out. It destroyed everything in the living room. Kat upstairs to Coop's room. Coop and Dennis were playing "Captain Blastroid: Revenge of the Tentacle Beasts". Kat blocked the TV trying to get Coop and Dennis's attention. He finally blasted the TV. Coop growled, "Why did you do that?" Kat pointed to the door. The door started melting. Katrina snarled at them. The three boys screamed at the top of their lungs. Dennis asked, "What did you do to get her ticked?" Coop climbed on the ceiling with his blanket and jumped on her. Dennis and Kat ran past. She kicked Coop off of her. Coop looked at her collar and underneath it was something blinking red. He thought, 'Maybe, she isn't angry after all.' the Coop gasped. He remembered what happened before he was knocked out. He ran towards the steps. He called, "Kat, I know why your girlfriend is crazy." Kat quickly ran upstairs. Kat's claws turned into razor blades and he growled. Coop pushed Kat into the linen closet. Coop explained, "I found a chip under her collar. That's why she's trying to kill you." Kat asked, "Who's controlling her?" Coop laughed sheepishly. Kat slapped his forehead. Kat heard a chainsaw reeve. A chainsaw went through the closet door. Coop and Kat hugged each other. Kat tackled Katrina and kissed her. Coop sneaked passed and pulled out the microchip. Katrina got up, looked at Kat, and started crying. She cried, "Agent027B, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to attack you. I was being controlled by a deranged-" Kat's eyes shot open when she said that. Kat said, "It was Cosmo. She had this weird hatred and loving desire for me." Dennis whispered to Coop, "The stats for male Catnipians, must be really low." Coop laughed. Coop asked, "Did she hate you or like you?" Kat shrugged. All of them ran downstairs. They looked around at the debris. Coop's ears dropped and said, "This is going to take me forever. It's a good thing you told Dad and Millie, that you want your Fishy Frisky Bits 500 miles from here." Kat smiled. Dennis emitted a plan. Dennis announced, "Kat and Dr. K will work on the downstairs. Me and Coop will work upstairs. We'll have just about half of it done." Coop rolled his eyes and everyone got to work

*outside*

Cosmo was peaking from the door. She growled, "I can't believe my plan didn't work. I'm going to have to come up with a different plan." She started to walk away. Until she heard footsteps. She turned around. She shouted, "Come on out and fight!" Agent027A, Mr. Kitten and the Kommander came out. Cosmo hissed at the Kommander. She provoked, "All mighty ruler, What do you want?" Kommander smiled. He offered, "Well I have deal with you." She quickly turned away. Agent027A blocked her path. She scoffed, "What do you have in mind?" Kommander continued, "You get to have your revenge, a whole lot sooner." It didn't take long for Cosmo to think. She said, "Give me every detail." Kommander was telling her the plan. Right at the door Dennis was using his advanced hearing. He thought, 'I'd better tell Kat and Coop, before its too late.' Dennis ran outside. He got stopped by Mr. Kitten. All the other cats saw Dennis. He was cornered. The Kommander leered, "You will not tell this to anyone." Dennis nodded. Cosmo said, "Just in case you don't, put this chip in your ear. It will let hear everything. Also I have a proposition for you." Dennis gulped and asked, "What is it?"

TBC


	9. Evil Clone Part 1

It has been a month since the "turning into cats" incident. Dennis has been tracking Coop and Kat's every move. Since, he has no choice. He really didn't want to get killed by psycho Catnipians. Ever since the attack with Cosmo, Katrina has gotten suspicious. She never gets the chance to ask Dennis what's wrong, since Burt refuses to leave the house. He said that Coop, is no longer allowed to use any tools that requires electricity. Coop has been playing pranks on the Kat Kommander, but he always ends up getting burnt in the end. Kat's been trying to help the two, turn back into humans, but they just end up turning into a different animal. Dennis has mastered landing on his feet. But, surprisingly Coop still hasn't. Coop and Kat's relationship has progressed, they still fight everyday, sometimes on extremely dumb stuff(in other words nothing has changed). Coop has been progressing in using Kat's technology. One time he used a-. Instead lets make that story into this chapter.

*Storytelling. Coop's room*

Coop and Dennis(He still has the earpiece), were looking at some of the ray guns in Kat's catalog. They found this one ray gun that was orange and white. It had a two tubes on the top, it was long, and the trigger was all twisty(it kind of looked similar to the one on "It's a Rocket Man"). Coop awed, "I wonder what this thing does?" Dennis informed, "I don't know Coop, it seems like this gun has a lot of warnings." Coop ignored him. Coop pressed a button on his collar, out came his communicator(similar to Kat's)he typed in the number. A cat with a New Jersey accent sighed, "Welcome to Desire Demolition, when you buy a gun, you get the second half off. My name is Flo, How may I help you?" Coop answered, "I would like to select an order for the Destructitron 9000." Flo went silent. Flo informed, "Just to tell you we're not responsible for any injury, death, or loss of limb, you get while using this product." Coop mumbled, "Okay?" Flo offered, "Would you like a life threatening warranty?" Coop asked, "What's that?" Flo groaned, "Its pretty self explanatory." Coop denied. Flo said, "Ok, your weapon will be here in 20 minutes. Thank you for purchasing." Coop hung up. He looked at Dennis who had a worried look on his face.

*20 minutes later*

Millie was brushing Kat, on the couch. He thought it was a whole lot better than getting combed. Everyone heard a sonic boom. Burt and Millie shrugged it off. But, Kat knew that "someone" bought "something". He knew who it was. He jumped off Millie's lap and ran upstairs.

*Coop's Room*

Kat kicked the door open. Dennis immediately ran into Coop's closet. Kat growled at Coop, who simply smiled at him. Kat hissed, "I told you, that you can look at it. Not buy anything." Coop barked, "Well…you've known me long enough, that I don't listen." Kat stopped arguing and growled. A bulky little ship crashed through the window. It opened up, and the Destructitron 9000 was in there. Kat jumped back from seeing it. Coop just shrugged. Coop found also a list of things it can do. Coop read, "Thank you, for purchasing the Destructitron 9000. Here are some of the things it can do. It can destroy a whole state…I don't want to be a killer, control minds…been there not going back, destroy a whole race…again not a killer, make clones-" Dennis jumped out of the closet. He went by Coop's side. He asked, "Can you read about the cloning?" Coop seemed interested too. He continued, "The cloning process is easy. Just aim at your enemy, say there name three times, and watch as their splits apart." He accidentally aimed it a Kat. Kat, wasn't paying attention. Coop also was oblivious. Coop recited, "Okay, so I point, repeat name three times, Kat, Kat, Kat, and shoot." Kat let out a loud meow. Coop looked and mumbled, "I didn't mean to pull the trigger." Kat started splitting apart. Then, a big white light flashed. Coop rubbed his eyes. Kat rubbed his head and saw a female cat beside him. She was pink, had a purple bow on her left ear, two thin curly eyelashes, a heart on her forehead, three hearts on her hip, a fluffy tail that was hot pink at the end, the hearts were hot pink and her ears were too, her eyes are black and white, she had a collar like Kat, except it's more like a regular cat collar, its has a gold ID, and a purple strap. Kat asked, "Who are you?" She answered, "I'm a female copy of you." Millie came in the room. She cooed, "There you are Mr. Kat. Ooooo, what a cute kitty. Daddy! Look what I found." She picked up Kat, and the copy and went downstairs. Coop and Dennis followed.

*Kitchen*

Burt examined the cat. Burt asked, "Where did you find her?" Millie explained, "When I was getting ready to play dress up with Mr. Kat. I found this kitty in Coop's room." Burt called, "Coop can you come inside?" Coop/Katrina came in from the back yard. She asked, "What's wrong dad?" Burt explained, "Well actually nothings wrong. But, I'm surprised that you bought or found a cat. Considering that you hat Mr. Kat so much." Katrina saw the copy. She didn't think anything of her, she just thought it was another Catnipian. She replied, "Well, thanks I guess. But, I actually brought her home for Millie." Millie screamed, "Yay! I'm gonna call you Katy." Dennis whispered to Coop, "What's up with all cat the names, starting with "K"?" Coop laughed and shrugged. Burt concurred, "We can't name her yet. We have to find whoever she belongs to." He grabbed his camera and took a picture of Katy. He ordered, "Coop, come help me make and hang up posters." Coop/Katrina nodded. She gave one last look at Katy, and shrugged. Millie picked up Katy, and brought her to her room. Katy gave an evil smile, when she got picked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update. This is a TBC(To Be Continued) chapter. Sorry, it has a weird ending. But, that's the only thing i could come up with. Also i didn't want to make it a long chapter. Please Review.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these KVK characters. Katy, is owned by a Deviant on Deviantart. So is Cosmo. **


	10. Evil Clone Part 2

*Millie's room*

Coop followed Millie, just to make sure she wasn't going to get hurt. Millie asked, "Did you come to play dress up?" Coop didn't try running, he knew it was pointless. Millie dressed Coop as a prince; Katy was a princess. Coop was amazed, she was beautiful. He didn't want to fall in love with her; he was still in love with Fiona, even though they broke up a few months ago. Katy purred at Coop. Millie said, "We need to get you two married." The bell rung, Millie ran downstairs; Coop and Katy took of their costumes and ran downstairs.

*Downstairs*

Burt exclaimed, "Wow! That was fast." He opened the door and a girl about 4 years old asked, "Did you find my cat?" Burt picked up Katy. The girl gasped, Kat covered his ears, and then he stopped. The girl continued, "She's so cute!" she hugged Katy tightly. Katy started growling at her. Burt immediately grabbed Katy. He hesitated, "Uh, I don't think she's your cat. Sorry." The 4 year looked confused when he closed the door. Burt pondered, "I wonder, how many more people are gonna claim her."

*1 hour later*

Burt yelled, "53 people came here!" Coop whispered to Kat, "It's weird that a lot of people came here. But, when you we put up signs for you, everyone-" Kat's claws turned into razor blades, Coop immediately got quiet. Katy jumped down from the couch, and ran over to Coop. Millie cooed, "Katy's got a boyfriend." Burt explained, "I think it's best if we keep Katy away from Jupey." Millie nodded. They went into the kitchen. Katy laughed, "Jupey?" Coop sighed, "Its short for Jupiter." Katy laughed again. Coop felt so embarrassed. Kat pulled on Coop's ear. Coop winced at the pain. Kat yelled, "Katrina, come on!" Katrina gave him an angry look. She changed back into her cat form and followed. Dennis also followed her; so did Katy.

*Kat's cat tree lair*

Kat got a scanning ray. He scanned himself and Katy. He plugged it into his computer. It said, "Scanning, please wait." Katrina asked, "What exactly are you doing?" Katy answered, "He's seeing if I'm an exact copy of him." Kat growled at her. The computer finished, it showed both Kat's and Katy's DNA. Kat groaned, "They're exactly the same." Dennis explained, "Well she **is **a copy of you." Kat felt so upstaged by her. Coop wondered, "Well, if she's an exact copy of you. Why is she so much better than you? No offense, Kat." Kat growled a little, he also shrugged. Katy explained, "It's true I am a copy. But, I'm just better. Better at weaponry, better at stealth-" She looked at Coop and brushed up against him. She continued, "Better at love." Coop didn't know what to do. Dennis covered his eyes. Katrina put out, "Don't seduce Coop. Especially since we don't know what'll happen if-you know what." Dennis asked, "Know what?" Kat replied, "You'll learn when you get older." Katy scoffed, "Nothing bad is going to happen. Isn't that right Coop?" Her eyes flashed purple and Coop's eyes did too. He shook his and replied, "Yeah." Kat, Katrina, and Dennis were shocked. Katy walked him over to the elevator. When they got down to the front room, she slashed the elevator's control panel. She laughed and exited the cat tree with Coop.

*back at the lair*

Kat was trying to open up the elevator but, it wouldn't budge. Dennis yelled, "We're all doomed!" Katrina rolled her eyes. She asked, "Did you build an emergency escape?" Kat gulped, "I didn't think I needed it." Katrina smacked her forehead. Kat gasped, "I think I know a way out of here. Follow me." Katrina and Dennis looked at each other and shrugged. Both of them followed.

*kitchen*

Katy was walking with Coop. Burt saw the two. Burt grabbed Katy and said, "I think it's best if you stay away from Jupiter." She leered, "**I **think it's best if you put me down." Burt dropped Katy. Millie gasped at hearing Katy talk. She threw two metallic yarn balls at them. The two heard beeping. When the beeping became rapid, it uncoiled and wrapped around them. Katy leered, "Wow! I thought it would be a lot harder tricking you humans. But, seeing how low your intelligence is, it's not that surprising." Burt asked, "What are you gonna do?" Katy just smiled and walked into the backyard with Coop. She climbed up the tree house with Coop closely behind.

*Tree House*

When she got inside she dehypnotized Coop. He shook his head and asked, "Where am I. What happened?" She purred, "Oh come on Coop who cares. The only thing I care about is you." Coop started blushing. Agent027A exclaimed, "I didn't think you would be done that quickly." Agent027A and Mr. Kitten came out of nowhere. Coop started growling. Mr. Kitten laughed, "I think you should be thanking us. I mean we practically made her." Agent027A tossed the gun over to Coop. He looked at one side of the gun, and in big Catnipian letters was their names. Coop queried, "How did I miss that?" Katy asked, "You're not mad are you?" Coop yelled, "**Of course I am! Did you fake this whole thing!**" Katy wrapped her tail around Coop. She seduced, "Well not everything." Coop laughed nervously. Just outside of the tree house were Kat, Dennis, and Katrina. They were listening to their conversation. Katrina whispered, "What do they want with Coop?" The two boys didn't have a clue. Katy continued, "You see Coop, we can't do this mission without you. So, will you be willing to help us?" Coop didn't know what to say. Katrina, Dennis, and Kat's ears perked up. Agent027A added, "It's only for a few days." Coop hesitated, "Well what if it takes longer?" Mr. Kitten answered, "We'll work it out." Coop gulped. He said, "The Kommander hates my guts, he'll never follow your plan." Cosmo came out of nowhere and added, "It doesn't matter he's gonna be gone for a while." Coop was running out of ideas. Katy licked his cheek. She whispered seductively, "Do it for me Coop." Coop thought for a little bit. The trio outside were filled with anticipation. Coop sighed, "Alright I'll do it." The group cheered. Kat and Katrina were in shock. Dennis almost nearly fainted. Kat thought, _"What did Coop get himself into?"_

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what they're going to do to Coop. Also why is Katy so in love with Coop. Especially since she's Kat's exact copy. Just something to think about. Hope you liked it. Please Review.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any KvK characters. I also don't own Katy or Cosmo.**


	11. Evil Clone Part 3: Finale

It has been about two and half weeks since the interrogation. Coop has been causing trouble with Katy. He has been destroying buildings with guns, making his own family miserable, and has been helping making plans for taking over the world. Kat hates how Coop has changed. He wanted his frenemy back. Katrina kept on consoling him that the rays affects is only going to last 1 more day. But that didn't help Kat feel better at all. Especially since the Kommander now approves the way Coop has been acting. Dennis has tried to talk some sense into Coop. But, he always says, "Don't worry Dennis it'll all work out in the end." Dennis wasn't so sure though. They all hoped that they can save Coop in time.

*8 hours until ray wears off*

It was about 12:30 in the morning. Kat was paying attention to Coop and the others in the tree house. They were talking about their next plan. The Kommander praised, "I'm proud to say that Coop has done well." Coop just smiled. He said, "Thanks. It wasn't much." Katy smiled, "Not much it was great. At least now you're hanging around us, and not that stupid excuse for a family." Coop looked at his house. He remembered how he has been making them so sad lately. He's been feeling horrible about it ever since. But, he's trying to fake his happiness. Cosmo announced, "Okay our next plan is to get rid of Agent027B." Kat's eyes went wide in terror. Coop asked, "Why?" Everyone laughed and he got confused. Mr. Kitten explained, "That's because we got you now. We don't need that mess up." Coop chuckled, "Well he turned me into a cat. Which ended up making me into a great Agent, doesn't that count for anything."

They thought for only a few second and shook their heads. Coop felt like a huge knot was in his stomach. He just sighed deeply. He walked outside of the tree house. Katy was the only one to notice that he was upset. She walked out too.

*Outside*

Kat went into the trees branches to hide. Katy asked, "What's wrong Coop? Aren't you happy with your life now?" Coop sighed, "No I'm not. For the first time ever I don't want to hurt Kat. He's been helping throughout this whole incident. I don't think this is the right thing." Katy didn't know what to do. She consoled, "Well he's also caused you misery before, right?" Coop actually couldn't remember. He and Kat have been working together for a while and he doesn't remember the bad times. But he just nodded to her. She sighed, "When you feel better you can come back, alright?" Coop nodded.

She went back inside. Coop climbed down the tree; he still doesn't know how to land on his feet. Kat dropped down to the ground. Coop was about to say something but, Kat raised his paw to stop him. Kat sighed, "If you're happy this way, that's fine. You have eight hours until the blast from the ray starts up. If you're not there then you're fine the way you are. But, if you don't…then that's alright." Coop was about to say something but, Kat walked away with his head hanging down. _Is this what I want?_ Coop thought as he watched Kat walk away. He felt even more confused than ever.

Coop's thoughts got interrupted by Katy. She called, "Coop! The Kommander needs your answer now! Are you in or out?" Coop looked back at the house and up at the tree house. He took a deep breath and shouted, "I'm in!" She smiled and hurried inside the Tree house.

*Inside: Kitchen*

Katrina and Dennis looked very worried. Katrina was pacing back and forth. Kat entered inside the house, she ran up to him. She asked, "Is he going to reconsider?" He shook his head disappointingly. Dennis sighed, "I can't believe my best friend, is turning evil." Kat growled and tackled Dennis. He hissed, "He isn't evil. He's just being manipulated. I know Coop will do the right thing." Dennis breathed heavily ad Kat got off of him. Katrina stared in astonishment. She hasn't seen Kat like that in a while. She asked, "Do you know what they're planning?" There was a long silence in the room. Kat finally said, "They're going to get rid of me."

*6:00 PM: 2 hours and 30 minutes until ray wears off*

Agent027A, Mr. Kitten, and Coop were just outside Millie's bedroom. Mr. Kitten drew a circle in the window and pushed out the glass. They quickly but quietly walked into her room. She wasn't inside but, she was getting ready for bed. Coop asked, "What're we doing again?" The two groaned. Mr. Kitten explained, "This ray contains knock out gas. Kat is always in his lair at this exact time. We're going to spray this in there, plug it up, and bring him back to Catnip, so he can work in the litter mines for all his cat years. What you didn't hear that meow, time." Coop shook his head. He asked, "What time?" Agent027A hissed, "The first time!" They rolled their eyes and jumped into the Cat Tree.

*Cat tree lair*

Dennis was getting ready to get turned back into a human. Katrina asked, "Why is he getting ready now?" Kat explained, "He's starting not to understand us. So the ray's effects are wearing off." Katrina nodded. Dennis just cocked his head. All he heard was meows and little bits of words. They heard knocking on the door. Kat knew who it was. But, they didn't want to unlock it. Then there was huge blast. The room started filling with smoke. Kat held his breath but, Katrina instantly fell down. Kat ran over towards her. Agent027A tackled Kat. He gasped in his head. Agent027A was wearing a gas mask. He kicked him off of him. Kat was running out of air. He picked up Katrina and ran towards the door. He was knocked back by Mr. Kitten. He laughed as he saw Kat's face turn blue.

Coop was watching the whole scene. He couldn't take it anymore. He knocked out Mr. Kitten and grabbed Kat to the elevator. He slashed the newly fixed controls and they instantly zoomed down. Coop quickly ran out of the Cat tree and locked it behind.

*Backyard*

Kat's eyes were slowly opening. He gasped, "Coop. What're you doing? You'll get caught." Coop smiled. He exclaimed, "I've changed my mind." Kat smiled back at him. Katrina started waking up. She asked, "What happened? Where's Dennis?" The boy's eyes shot open. They looked back up and hoped that their friend was alright. Katrina and Kat got attacked from behind. It was Cosmo and Kommander. They were pinning them down. Katy came down and asked, "What're you doing? This wasn't the plan. Well I guess it doesn't matter. We still got them." She tossed him the Destructitron 9000. She nodded to him. He looked at his friends which gave him meaningful looks. He started to hesitate. He turned a knob on the side and raised the gun to the air. When he pulled the trigger a bright white light shined. It ended up blinding them. When the light ended Katrina, Kat, and Coop were gone.

*Millie's Room*

Coop asked, "How much longer do I have?" All he heard was meowing from Kat. Katrina translated, "Less than 40 minutes." Coop started looking around and saw the ray outside the lair. He also saw Dennis on the bed with his eyes glowing red. He was surprised he didn't notice Mr. Kitten and Agent027A knocked out. Coop praised, "Good job Dennis." He nodded. They heard the others climbing into the window. Coop grabbed the ray and ran into his room. Dennis asked, "How much time?" Katrina hurried, "10 minutes and counting." They heard them run down the hallway. Kat was trying his best to hold them back.

Dennis jumped out the window and Katrina followed. They landed perfectly on the ground. Coop knew he wasn't going to land perfectly. When he turned around, Cosmo was a few feet away. She growled, "Give me the ray Coop." He shook his head and jumped out the window. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion at that point. When Coop hit the ground, he smiled knowing that he landed on the ground on four feet. He smiled but, it didn't stop from running. He could feel the ray charging. Cosmo pinned him down and started slashing at him. Then a ray hit her and she started floating. He looked up and saw the Kommander floating too. Katy shouted, "Hurry, Coop!"

He nodded and started running to the ray gun. He the Kommander meow but he knew he shouted, "NO!" The ray gun's light started building. When it started Coop jumped into the beam, and everything went silent. Everything also just went black.

* * *

><p><strong>There is one more chapter after this. I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kid vs Kat character. I don't own Cosmo or Katy. **


	12. The Way Things Are

Coop's eyes opened up slowly. He examined where he was at. He was right in his bedroom and in his pajamas. He asked himself, "How'd that happen?"

He jumped from bed and went past his mirror. Coop jumped back. He was back to normal. He ran out his room and went downstairs to check on everything.

*Kitchen*

Burt and Millie were eating breakfast. Coop skidded into the kitchen. They looked at him as if he was a madman. Burt asked, "What's wrong, sport?"

Coop ranted, "You're not mad at me. I betrayed you two and I was with the Kommander and Katy. We also ended up destroy…"

Millie teased, "I think Coop should be put into a hospital." Coop gave her a confused look. He heard a noise in the den. He went into the den. The noise came from Katrina. He asked, "What the heck is going on?"

Katrina answered, "When you went through the ray, it made a beam that hit your family. They ended up forgetting everything. But, you kept your memory. As for the Kommander, Agent027A, Mr. Kitten, and Cosmo, they're sent back to Catnip, also confused. Dennis is fine too. It was nice being around Coop. But, I must leave before the Kommander finds out I'm gone. See you next time, hopeful friend." With that she left up the chimney.

Coop smiled. He remembered something. He shouted, "Where's Kat!" He zoomed up the steps and checked everywhere. He was worried about his friend. It's kind of funny; he never thought Kat would be his friend. He called, "Kat, where are you?"

He opened up Millie's bedroom and got hit with a cannonball. He smashed through the walls and landed in the front lawn. He was extremely confused. Then, something came down and attacked him. He got thrown down onto his back. Coop looked up and saw Kat on his stomach. Coop asked, "Do you remember?" Kat responded with a nod. Coop smiled and tackled down Kat. He growled and pushed Coop through the front door. The two started fighting…as usual.

Millie shouted, "Coop, stay away from Mr. Kat!"

_Yep, everything is back to normal._ Coop thought as he continued fighting and destroying his own home.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the ending of this story. Sorry that the ending i so short. Anyway i honestly doubt that i'll make a sequel. I <span> will<span> make another KvK story though. But, that'll be based on reviews. If you want another Kid va Kat story, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any KvK character.**


End file.
